Undergrowth Sam
|-|First Stage= |-|Second Stage= Summary During the episode "Urban Jungle", Sam is possessed by the ghost known as Undergrowth. Due to her love of plant life, Undergrowth believed she was the perfect person to become his garden's caretaker and his underling. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Samantha Manson Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Possessed Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (Ghost attacks effect the mind and soul), Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Spatial Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Time Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Plant Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Likely Disease Inducement (Exposure to ectoplasmic energy has shown to cause sickness such as ecto acne which can lead to death) |-|Resistances= Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts can easily resist the effects of Ember McLain's music which can control the minds and emotions of hundreds of students and the entire female population of Amity Park, Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the soul) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Given power by Undergrowth and her plants are strong enough to restrain season 3 Danny Phantom) Speed: At least FTL (Able to keep up with season 3 Danny Phantom) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Avarage Weaknesses: While invisible, ghosts can be seen using infered vision due to there bodies giving off heat, They can be harmed and have their powers nullified by the effects of Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Ghosts are able to generate and manipulate their own unique ectoplamic energy which the can use for a varity of things such as firing blasts of ecto energy from different parts of their bodies that can harm non-corpareal beings, plasma, and light or generate electricity and creating small scale weather effects. They can even create their own pocket dimensions made entierly out their energy (however this is not usable in combat). * Invisibility: Ghosts can turn themselves completely invisible. Allowing them to surprise or get away from their foe, or sneak into places. If a ghost is touching someone else, they can pass on the invisiblity as well. * Intangiblity: While ghosts are in a solid form, they are able to turn themselves intangible in order to avoid an opponents attacks, phase through solid objects or hit another ghost who has also gone intagible. Like their invisibility, ghosts can pass on their intangibility. * Telekinesis: While not all ghosts possesses natural telekinesis, they can cover objects or infuse them with their ecto energy which allows them to take control of the object. * Plant Manipulation: Do to being possessed by Undergrowth, Sam can create and control plant life. She also possessess a plant known as the Mind Vine, this plant can release enough vines that can attach themselves to everyone in an entier town or city and allow her to control all of them at once. She also has plants that are even able to nullify Danny's ghost energy and his intangiblity. Note: Sam is only being possessed by Undergrowth and thus is not a real ghost. Therefore, it is unknown if she can manipulate her body like the ghosts throughout the series. Do to this, she is only granted the powers that other possessed beings have shown and those of which do not connect with a ghosts physiology such as Body Control, Possession, Regeneration, Immortality and a few others. However she still has the same weaknesses as ghosts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Tier 6 Category:Disease Users